Otto and Gretchen
'''Otto and Gretchen '''are the main antagonists in the 1998 Columbia Tri-Star direct-to-video Christmas film Buster and Chauncey's Silent Night. They come to the Austrian town of Oberndorf the day before the Queen is to visit, saying that they are there to check the preparations for her arrival, when in reality, they have hatched a plot to steal the solid-gold replicas of the Gifts of the Magi that are kept within the local church. They are voiced by Paul Kandel and Judith Blazer, respectively. Personality Both are very greedy and will take any action nessacary to get what they want. They take great delight in being criminals and laugh at others' expense when it appears that they are getting away with their schemes. Apperance Otto has neck-length black hair and a hooked nose. He wears a dark-purple jacket over a light-purple vest with gold buttons, blue trousers, stockings with black shoes and a bi-corn hat that matches his jacket with gold tassels on the ends. Gretchen has fair skin and long, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. She wears a red dress with a matching fur cape, black high-heeled shoes and a light-purple bonnet with a ribbon tied around it. Biography When they arrive in Oberndorf, the Mayor, Wilhelm Hoffenmeyer is eager to impress them, both because he believes their ruse about putting in a good word with the Queen and because he is smitten with Gretchen. After promising to take them on a tour of the church, he leaves to arrange a room for them at the inn. Left alone in the church, Otto and Gretchen proceed to steal the donations from the poor box. After Hoffenmeyer returns, the villains continue to flatter him by stating how impressive everything looks. However, they soon become impatient and demand to be taken to see the treasure. Once they've seen it, Chauncey, the mouse comes running in with Dolf, the cat in hot pursuit. Gretchen takes advantage of the situation and pretends to be frightened by the rodent, falling into the Mayor's arms. This gives her the opportunity to snatch the key to the treasure room door out of his pocket when he isn't looking. Unbeknownst to her, however, some of the coins she previously stole have fallen out of her purse. Although, she and Otto are able to deter suspicion away from themselves by making Hoffenmeyer believe that Christina, an orphan who has been given shelter in the church is responsible. Later on, the two are caught in the act of stealing the treasure by Christina, who has returned to the area to look for her previously misplaced locket. Otto realizes that they can't afford to leave any witnesses and proceeds to kidnap her. Gretchen then comes up with a plan to frame Christina for their crime by leaving her locket at the scene. With Christina and the treasure in hand, they escape the church and jump on a passing sleigh. Presently, the villains come to a shed, where they proceed to tie up the orphan and steal some peasant clothes in order to disguise themselves so that they can leave town undetected. Christina tells them they will never get away with their scheme, to which Gretchen gloats that they already have. The two mice, Buster and Chauncey come to Christina's rescue and untie her, allowing her to escape. Otto says that they should stop her, but Gretchen tells him not to worry as nobody will believe someone they think is a theif. Hiding the treasure in the back of a wagon, Otto and Gretchen start making their getaway, with the latter reminding the former to drive slowly, so as not to arouse suspicion. This, however, proves to be their undoing as Buster and Chauncey spot them and thwart their escape by leading Dolf into the path of their wagon which scares the horse, causing the wagon to capsize. Christina is finally able to expose them for the crooks they are and Otto and Gretchen are subsequently arrested. Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Female Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains